Fast Food and Play Lands
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: When Bella starts to reminisce about her childhood, Edward is hell bent on creating new memories. Fluffy and lemony, you'll never look at this famous structure the same way again.


**A/N: I did this a while ago, I forgot about it and just found it. I thought it was funny when I wrote it. Someone on deviantART gave me the idea and asked me to write about it. But, I doubt Edward would ever take Bella here.****

* * *

**

"I'm hungry," Bella whined.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked her.

"Anywhere would be fine…" she trailed off, her eyes searching around the road. "Oh! There's a Mc Donald's over there."

I rolled my eyes. Of all places, she chooses a Mc Donald's. I offer to take her out to any restaurant her heart desires and she chooses a fast food place.

"There?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm hungry, Edward, and I don't want you to spend money on me."

She looked up to me under her lashes and pouted out her lower lip a little, nothing she knew she was doing. Bella just had that effect on me. So without a second thought I turned into the parking lot of a sleazy fast food place.

Protruding from the side of the establishment was a large playground of sorts. The place was almost empty, but there were a few children playing around there.

I quickly ordered Bella food and sat next to her in a booth, waiting for her to finish her meal.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She had a dazed look in her eye as she stared blankly at the scene of the plastic and colorful tubes in front of us.

"Yeah, I just remember when Charlie and Renée used to take me here when I was little. I would play inside of there for hours." she sighed.

I always loved when she shared the memories of her past with me. This one, however, gave me a wicked grin. Bella, having finished her meal, stretched a little and made a move to stand up.

Before she was able to go anywhere, I grabbed her hand and speedily removed her shoes from her feet. I threw her over my shoulder, ignoring her attempts to get down.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" she yelled.

I grinned, but said nothing. Placing her shoes, along with mine, into the small cubby meant to hold the children's shoes, I made my way to the large indoor playground.

"Edward?" she asked as I put her down.

"Yes, love?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"We, my dear, are going to create new memories." I answered as I kissed her.

She seemed to have caught onto my innocent act and pulled me into the giant fortress. I chuckled at her enthusiasm; she obviously had no idea where this would be leading to.

We passed several children on our way through. Each one either gave us a strange look or a giggle, which Bella returned with a grin. She led me with her hand attached to mine, carefully crawling when need be.

I felt like a fool crawling inside of a plastic tube behind her, but I wouldn't complain. I had a great view anyway.

She stood up shakily as we exited the plastic tube. It was different from any place we had been, the floor was tied together strongly with ropes. She started to jump up and down as the floor acted with elastic to contain her weight.

She looked like a little kid, she certainly was giggling like one. She slipped and fell on her rear. I chuckled as she sat up flustered.

"You alright, Bella?" I asked, stifling the laughter that so desperately wanted to escape.

"Yeah,"

I dropped to my knees and she crawled to the tube opposite the one we exited. I growled low in my chest. I would not allow her to leave this little pocket, there would be no where else I would rather take her than in here… well there was one other.

Bella seemed to catch onto my predator side as she moved up the small ramp leading to the tube, her socks slipping to delay her movement.

I wasted no time by jumping behind her and pulling her beneath me. She gasped at my sudden proximity, her cheeks alighting with a light blush.

Sliding my knee between her legs, I heard her start to pant. It was ragged and uneven, just the way I like it.

"Edward… w-what are-"

I silenced her with a kiss. My lips were fierce and rough against her own. Her body immediately reacted to me by wrapping her finger in my hair and her legs around my waist.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Don't try to distract me. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I said with a grin I knew she couldn't resist.

I took her sudden hesitation to act. I could feel the reluctance emanating from her, but she didn't try to stop me again.

"No," she gasped as I broke away to her neck. "Edward, this is a little kid place, we can't… not here."

She was trying to convince herself more than me. I could hear the strain in her voice, she wanted to give in, but she had qualms about such an open place.

"Little… kids…" she panted. "They could see…"

I groaned and pulled myself off of her. She whimpered at my sudden movement but remained on the ground.

I gripped onto a mat on the wall and pushed it to one of the tubes. I shoved it inside to make sure that no child could move it. I did the same to the other one as Bella watched me with a half-masked glare.

"Now," I began. "Let's finish where we left off."

"Beneath us," she stated.

I looked under Bella to find finger sized holes in the matting beneath us. Groaning again, I rolled Bella to a different part of the floor.

"Better?" I sighed.

I didn't wait for a response; instead I crashed my lips to hers. She responded and arched her back into me.

I groped her chest through the fabric of her shirt. They were always amazingly soft and warm, truly a gift from the gods. My mouth was nipping at her neck down to her collar while my hands occupied themselves clutching at Bella's chest.

She continually arched her back and whimpered my name. I could make her say my name with the simplest, lightest of touches.

My erection was prominent and painful below me, and Bella's constant grinding against it didn't help any. My fingers moved themselves from her chest to her abdomen, slowly caressing.

I couldn't take it anymore and forced my fingers to the zipper and button on her pants. They stumbled dumbly to undue the hindrance that was keeping me from the relief of being inside of Bella.

She merely grinned while I tried to maintain myself from just ripping the damn things off. I suppose she had never seen me this eager before. Not only that, she had never seen me fumble before her.

Graciously, Bella moved my hands out of the way and slowly undid it. Once the button had been undone, she slowly slid the zipper down, leaving me in anticipation.

A ridiculous grin overcame my face as I noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. I gripped her pants and let them hang to her knees as I threw down my own.

Her eyes darted down to my thick erection then back up to me as she dropped to her back. God, I love this woman.

I spread her knees once more and kneeled between them. I laid one lingering kiss on her hot, wet center before pushing into her.

I pushed her shirt up above her chest, exposing the lacy blue bra I knew she wore just for me. My hands fondled her chest and I continued along with my thrusts.

Bella was releasing cries and screams into the crook of my neck. She whimpered my name when she pulled herself from me to breathe.

I wanted her to scream my name, to let everyone hear the effects I was having on her. I wanted to be rougher than I was. Though, I was not gentle.

Her right hand hooked under my arm and grasped onto my shoulder while the other clung to the back of my neck.

Her teeth lightly protruded into my skin as she tried to stifle the sounds of her orgasm. Her teeth in my neck and the way she was so locked onto me sent me over the edge and I bit back the grunts that wanted to come out with a low growl into Bella's soft hair.

I could tell she was spent when she lied back down on the netted floor, her body still exposed for my taking. I vaguely recognized the thoughts of children trying to push the mats out of the way.

One of them was currently informing their mother, who was setting off to inform an employee. I sighed, wishing I could go just one more time…

Bella had other ideas as she pushed her jeans back up and her top back down. She smiled at me and giggled along with it.

She knew how to be innocent one moment and a vixen another. Truly the most dangerous creature out there.

I removed the mats from the way of the tube to see the speculate, and almost scared faces of the children who wanted to pass.

They all moved aside as I pulled Bella along with me through the maze of tunnels high above the ground. I finally spotted a way out.

Another grin overcame my face as I noticed where a slide led.

"What would you say to the ball-pit?" I asked.


End file.
